Trapped
by pijar.religia
Summary: Tidak ada hal yang lebih menakutkan dibandingkan terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak pernah kau setujui. Namun, sayangnya kau mulai terbiasa. Entah bagaimana, orang itu berada di sisimu. Image credit from DC community
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters mentioned in this fiction belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Trapped**

**Chapter 1 : Beika and My Sister's Ex**

**Words : 1908**

**Characters : Shiho M., Shuuichi A.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T for teenager**

**Summary :**

"Kau tahu, dulu aku sangat membencimu saat kau bilang bahwa kau berpacaran dengan kakak hanya karena ingin mendapatkan informasi tentang organisasi."

Dia terdiam.

"Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir, tidak ada gunanya aku membencimu. Toh, kau memang pria yang brengsek sejak lama," ucapku ditutup dengan tawa kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Trapped**

**.**

**Chapter 1. Beika and My Sister's Ex**

_by pijar religia_

**.  
.**

"_Mereka berpacaran ya?"_

"_Tidak, sepertinya tidak."_

"_Hei, tapi aku sering melihat mereka berduaan."_

"_Mungkin saja mereka bersaudara?"_

.

"Demi Tuhan, kenapa orang-orang senang kali bergosip?" Aku mengerang sambil menyibakkan poniku ke belakang. Aku harus memotongnya karena sudah mulai panjang.

"Namanya juga manusia." Komentar pria di depanku ini tidak menolong sama sekali.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa merasa tenang karena orang-orang selalu membicarakan hal yang sama. Jika mereka memang penasaran, kenapa tidak tanya langsung saja?" Mataku mulai lelah memandang laptop. Aku berhenti untuk mengambil obat tetes mata dari dalam dompet kecilku.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita menikah saja?"

Aku memelototinya dengan mataku yang masih merah. "Dalam mimpimu."

Ia tertawa kecil sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya. Ia lalu memperhatikanku yang tengah meneteskan obat penghilang perih ke mataku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali untuk memastikan tetesan obatnya benar-benar masuk ke dalam mata. Beberapa tetes air mata keluar dari sudut mataku yang langsung dihapusnya dengan ibu jarinya. Sontak saja, wanita-wanita di belakang kembali meributkan hal yang aku yakin baru saja mereka lihat.

"_Lihat! Baru saja pria itu mengusap wajahnya."_

"_Ah, aku juga mau diusap wajahnya."_

"_Bodoh, jangan keras-keras! Nanti mereka mendengarmu!"_

Aku menghela napas dan menurunkan tangannya dari wajahku.

"Kau tidak membantu."

Ia tersenyum tipis sambil menopang wajah dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ayo, pulang ..." ucapnya santai.

.

.

Tidak pernah terbersit sedikit pun dalam kepalaku untuk berpacaran dengan mantan kekasih kakakku. Tidak, kami tidak pernah berpacaran. Orang-orang yang bergosip itu hanya memuaskan imajinasi mereka sendiri. Memang, aku dan Shuuichi sering terlihat bersama, tetapi tidak lantas orang-orang bisa sembarangan mengambil kesimpulan. Lagipula, kami hanya terlihat bersama saat Shuuichi sedang di Beika. Jika tidak, aku hanya berkeliaran di kampus bersama teman-teman satu lab ku. Memang mereka saja yang senang membuat gosip.

"Aku kan sudah berkali-kali bilang," ucapku saat kami menuju tempat parkir mobil Shuuichi. Seperti biasanya, Shuuichi membawakan satu _goody bag_ ku yang penuh dengan buku pinjaman dari perpustakaan. "Kau tidak perlu datang ke kampus untuk mencariku. Tunggu saja aku di rumah. Kan sudah kuberi kunci duplikat."

"Kuncinya hilang," jawabnya santai. Terlalu santai.

"Alasan. Kalau memang hilang, kan kau bisa minta tolong Kudo-kun untuk membukakan pintu rumah," sahutku sambil membuang muka.

"Aku malas. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan di rumahmu."

Aku menghela napas. "Terserah kau saja."

Kami masuk ke dalam mobil. Shuuichi meletakkan _goody bag_ ku di bangku tengah sebelum menyalakan mesin. Aku memasang sabuk pengaman dan menyalakan radio mobil setelah mobil mulai berjalan. Kutopang daguku pada tangan yang bersandar pada pintu mobil sambil melihat pemandangan sekitar kampus di sore hari.

"Jangan bersandar seperti itu. Kalau pintunya tiba-tiba terbuka bagaimana?" Suaranya menyadarkanku yang mulai mengantuk.

"Pintunya sudah tertutup rapat kok. Aku juga pakai sabuk pengaman." Tapi, tanpa sadar aku menurunkan tanganku dan berhenti bersandar pada pintu. Aku menatap jalanan di hadapanku. Kini tanganku menekan-nekan tombol mencari _channel_ radio yang menarik untuk didengar.

"Putar cd kesukaanmu saja. Ada di _dashboard_," ucapnya sambil membuka jendela otomatis. Pasti dia mau merokok.

Aku mulai mencari cd yang dimaksudnya di dalam _dashboard_ dan memasukkannya pada pemutar cd. Tak lama, lagu kesukaanku saat aku masih di Jepang mulai berputar. Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku sambil bergumam mengikuti nada lagu tersebut. Sedikit-sedikit aku juga melafalkan liriknya, mengikuti sang penyanyi.

Saat aku tengah mengikuti nyanyian itu, lagu itu berhenti. Shuuichi mematikan cd _player_ dengan ringannya. Aku melotot.

"Kenapa dimatikan?"

"Suaramu lebih bagus. Kau saja yang menyanyi. Dua suara yang bernyanyi bersamaan tidak terlalu menarik untukku."

"Aku kan tidak menyanyi untukmu," seruku kesal lalu kembali memutar cd _player_ itu. Ia kembali terkekeh pelan. Kenapa dia selalu membuatku kesal kalau baru datang seperti ini. Belum lima jam setelah dia meneleponku dan berkata sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kampusku, dan dia sudah membuatku melotot kepadanya berkali-kali. Aku curiga kalau dia malas langsung ke rumahku karena memang hanya ingin menjahiliku saja.

"Tapi, aku serius. Suaramu memang bagus," ucapnya setelah menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Ia lalu mematikan rokoknya pada wadah koin yang dijadikannya asbak.

"Lho, kenapa sudah dimatikan?" Tidak biasanya dia tidak menghabiskan rokoknya.

"Cuma sedikit pening. Kita isi bahan bakar dulu, ya." Shuuichi lalu memutar kemudinya menuju pom bensin terdekat.

"Pening kok merokok," gerutuku.

"Yang belum pernah merokok, jangan komentar," seringainya.

Kami berhenti di pom bensin terdekat. Shuuichi mematikan mesin dan keluar untuk mengisi bahan bakar. Melihat 'asbak' Shuuichi yang penuh, aku pun ikut keluar untuk membuang tumpukan puntung rokok itu. Kami berdua masuk kembali ke mobil setelah Shuuichi selesai mengisi bahan bakar.

"Makan di luar atau langsung pulang?" tanyanya saat mobil memasuki jalan utama.

Aku terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Pulang saja. Aku akan memasak hari ini." Aku membuang mukaku agar tidak dilihatnya. Pipiku pasti mulai bersemburat merah. Walaupun aku tidak melihatnya, aku yakin pasti Shuuichi tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Bukan karena aku datang kan?"

"Biasanya juga aku memasak walau kau tidak ada."

Ia terkekeh lagi dan sekarang ia mulai memainkan kepalaku dengan sebelah tangannya. Dia benar-benar menganggapku seperti anak kecil.

"Wanita yang lucu."

.

.

Usia kami yang terpaut lebih dari sepuluh tahun, jujur saja, kadang membuatku tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan. Walaupun aku terbiasa berpikir dewasa, namun kehidupanku yang terlalu damai belakangan ini berhasil mengembalikan tingkat pemikiranku menjadi sama dengan usiaku yang sebenarnya. Ya, mungkin karena beda usia kami lumayan jauh. Oh, atau dia saja yang sudah tua.

"Tahun ini usiamu tigapuluh tujuh tahun kan?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan segelas susu di hadapannya yang tengah membaca koran dua hari yang lalu. Ia bergumam tanda menjawab iya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa melihatku. Ia melipat koran itu dan mengambil gelas yang baru saja kutaruh saat ia baru menyadari kalau isinya susu. "Kenapa susu?" protesnya.

"Kalau terus-terusan minum kopi dan tidak tidur, kau bisa mati. Jangan cerewet."

Shuuichi meminum susu itu dengan menurut, namun matanya terlihat tidak suka. Aku menyengir bangga.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku sambil berjalan menuju kulkas dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan makan malam. Telur, tomat, daging ... aku buat omelet kesukaan orang itu saja malam ini. "Kau tidak berencana menikahi Jodie-san?"

"Kenapa aku harus menikahinya?"

"Bukankah kalian pernah berpacaran?" Aku mulai mencuci bahan-bahan yang akan kumasak. Suara air dari keran menemani kami yang berada di dapur sore itu. "Oh ya, kubuatkan salad sayur ya?"

"Boleh," jawabnya tidak tertarik. Dia terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab pertanyaanku yang lain. "Aku dan dia memang pernah berpacaran, tapi itu sudah lama sekali."

Aku memotong-motong daging asap yang kubeli kemarin menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. "Sekarang tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Hmmm. Tapi, kurasa kalian cocok." Aku melanjutkan dengan memotong-motong tomat menjadi dadu-dadu kecil. Mau tidak mau aku jadi teringat saat dia pertama kali menceritakan hubungannya dengan kakakku dan Jodie-san dulu.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku sangat membencimu saat kau bilang bahwa kau berpacaran dengan kakak hanya karena ingin mendapatkan informasi tentang organisasi."

Dia terdiam.

"Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir, tidak ada gunanya aku membencimu. Toh, kau memang pria yang brengsek sejak lama," ucapku ditutup dengan tawa kecil.

Aku selesai memotong bahan-bahan untuk omelet dan mulai memecahkan telor. Aku membuka kulkas untuk mencari bumbu omelet yang selalu kuracik sendiri. Saat aku berbalik, aku menemukan Shuuichi di depan _pantry_ sedang menatapku. Aku mengacuhkannya dan kembali berjalan ke _pantry_ untuk mengocok telur.

"Kau ingin omeletnya sedikit pedas atau asin?" tanyaku tanpa melihatnya. Kutunggu jawabannya, tapi dia tak kunjung bicara. Aku bisa merasakan dia berdiri mematung tepat di sampingku. Merasa risih, aku berhenti mengocok telur, meletakkan pengocok di wadah pengaduk, dan menghela napas pelan. Aku memutar tubuhku untuk menghadapnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Sebelah tanganku bersandar pada meja _pantry_.

"Apakah dalam pikiranmu sampai saat ini aku adalah pria brengsek?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dalam.

Aku tercekat. Kupandang balik matanya yang tengah menatapku dingin. Tak kusangka dia akan memberi respon semacam ini. Apakah aku sudah keterlaluan?

"Kenapa kau jadi sensitif seperti ini?" tanyaku berusaha tenang. Manusia seperti dia adalah orang terakhir yang ingin kubuat marah setelah Gin. Berhubung Gin sudah lenyap dari bumi ini, maka Akai Shuuichi naik menjadi peringkat satu pada daftar 'Orang yang paling tidak ingin kubuat marah'.

Dia tidak menjawabku. Mungkin dia kesal karena pertanyaannya kujawab dengan pertanyaan lain. Ia menghela napas dan berbalik, kembali duduk di hadapan meja makan.

"Cepatlah, aku sudah lapar," ucapnya lalu kembali meminum susunya yang belum habis. Tanpa berkomentar atau bertanya apa pun lagi, aku melanjutkan kegiatan memasak makan malamku.

Lagi. Lagi-lagi dia membuatku bingung dengan tingkah dan pikirannya yang tidak bisa ditebak. Hei, Kak, apakah kekasihmu ini selalu seperti ini?

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam yang terlalu tenang karena tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang berbicara, Shuuichi berjalan menuju ruang tengah sementara aku membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Saat suara TV mulai terdengar, aku yakin dia pasti tengah menonton berita.

Setelah meletakkan piring terakhir, aku melap tanganku dan menggantung celemekku. Suara TV masih terdengar. Mungkin sebaiknya kubawakan dia sesuatu?

"Kau ingin bir?" tanyaku dengan suara sedikit kencang agar dia mendengarnya. Namun, tidak ada jawaban. Jangan bilang kalau dia benar-benar merajuk.

Aku membuka kulkas, mengambil dua kaleng bir dan dua gelas lalu membawanya ke ruang tengah. Terlihat Shuuichi tengah menonton TV dengan kedua kakinya yang diselonjorkan di atas meja. Aku menghela napas, sudah menyerah menegurnya untuk menurunkan kakinya sejak lama.

Kuletakkan kedua kaleng bir itu sebelum aku duduk di sampingnya. Kuambil satu kaleng bir, membuka, dan menuangnya di gelasku serta gelasnya. Sambil melihat berita di TV, aku meminum bir dengan tegukan-tegukan kecil. Bir ini membuatku pening.

"Kalau pusing jangan dilanjutkan minumnya," ucapnya sambil mengambil gelas dari tanganku dan membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman. Kulihat ia menenggak habis bir dari dalam gelasku, meletakkan gelas di atas meja dan kembali menyamankan dirinya di sofa. Aku tersenyum dan ikut bersandar di sampingnya.

Aku tidak tahu, harus kusebut apa hubunganku dengan mantan kekasih kakakku satu ini. Sejak organisasi hancur hampir tujuh tahun yang lalu, aku menetap di sini, di kota Beika. Aku pun kembali menjadi Miyano Shiho dan Edogawa-kun kembali menjadi Kudo Shinichi. Menjalani kehidupanku sebagai siswa SMA hingga mahasiswa pascasarjana, ternyata berhasil membuatku kembali menjadi orang normal pada umumnya hingga saat ini. Semuanya sama, orang-orang di sekelilingku ... Kudo-kun, Profesor, Ayumi-chan, Kojima-kun, Tsuburaya-kun. Semuanya sama, kecuali pria yang sekarang mulai menyenderkan kepalanya di sisi kepalaku ini.

Setelah organisasi hancur, Akai Shuuichi akan menyempatkan dirinya datang ke Jepang, menginap di rumah profesor dan pulang beberapa hari setelahnya. Tidak ada yang dilakukannya. Dia hanya mengikutiku ke kampus atau mengajakku ke tempat-tempat yang menarik baginya. Profesor ataupun Kudo-kun tidak pernah keberatan. Bahkan setelah Profesor meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu dan aku tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar ini, Shuuichi tidak pernah berhenti 'menjengukku'. Kurasa dia masih terikat dengan janjinya pada kakakku dulu. Mungkin itu yang membuatku mulai terbiasa dengan dirinya tujuh tahun belakangan ini.

Ya, terbiasa. Terlalu terbiasa hingga aku merasa nyaman.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Amerika?" tanyaku dengan malas. Kubiarkan dia menyenderkan kepalanya.

"Lusa."

Suara TV kembali mengisi keheningan di antara kami berdua. Berita perampokan di sekitar kota Haido menjadi pusat perhatian agen FBI ini sekarang. Aku meliriknya dari sudut mataku.

"Lalu kapan kau akan kesini lagi?"

"Secepatnya," jawabnya cepat.

Kenapa aku mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh macam ini. Sejak kapan aku terlalu peduli dengan kapan dia akan datang kesini?

Aku bisa gila dibuatnya.

"Kau tahu? Kalau seperti ini terus, aku lama-lama bisa ..." Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataanku. Tapi, sepertinya dia mendengar semuanya walaupun matanya fokus ke depan.

"Bisa apa?" tanyanya setelah memastikan aku tidak melanjutkan kalimatku.

Aku terdiam dan menutup mataku. "Lupakan. Mungkin setelah kau pulang nanti, aku harus menghubungi Jodie-san untuk mengajakmu menikah dengannya. Jadi kau tidak perlu kemari lagi."

Aku merasakan bahunya sedikit berjengit. Namun, kemudian dia kembali rileks.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar hati-hati di telingaku.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Helaan napasnya yang berat terdengar. "Lakukan saja sesukamu."

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**Author's note: **Belakangan ini saya sering mimpi aneh. Somehow, mimpinya menginspirasi untuk membuat cerita seperti ini. MANA LANJUTAN BYANM SAMA IN YOUR LIFE? Maafkan sayaaaaaa. Serius, belum ada mood. In your life harus ditulis dalam mood yang bagus. Dan BYANM harus ditulis sambil mikir serius *banyak alasan.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters mentioned in this fiction belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Trapped**

**Chapter 2 : Symphony, in The Depth of You**

**Words : 1697**

**Characters : Shiho M., Shuuichi A.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T for teenager**

**Summary :**

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat hari ini?"

Aku mengambil kertas yang diberikannya, dan mengangkat kedua alisku saat menyadari apa yang diberikannya.

"Konser Tokyo Philharmonic? Malam ini!?" ucapku setengah tak percaya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Trapped**

**.**

**Chapter 2. Symphony, in The Depth of You**

_by pijar religia_

**.  
.**

Aku terbangun untuk menemukan wajah Shuuichi masih dengan mata bosannya yang terbuka lebar. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali dan menyadari bahwa TV masih menyala. Entah apa yang ditontonnya. Orang ini benar-benar tidak peduli untuk tidur barang sejenak saja.

Kepalaku di pangkuannya, entah sejak kapan. Mungkin aku yang tidak sadar berpindah posisi saat tidur, atau dia yang memindahkanku agar aku merasa lebih nyaman.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanyaku dengan suara serak. Shuuichi melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu. "Jam dua."

Aku terperanjat dan duduk tiba-tiba hingga membuat kepalaku berputar. Jam dua? Sudah berapa jam aku tertidur? Pasti sejak menonton TV tadi. Berarti sudah sekitar enam jam. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.

"Aku akan di lab bawah tanah. Kalau kau ingin tidur, tidurlah di kamar Profesor," ucapku sambil berjalan keluar ruang tengah. Aku hanya mendengarnya menjawab, "Ya," tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Baru saja aku berjalan mendekati tangga menuju lab bawah tanah, aku mendengar suara benda seperti kaleng terjatuh. Kuhela napasku. Dasar orang itu ...

Saat aku kembali ke ruang tengah, aku menemukan kaleng bir yang satu lagi sudah jatuh ke lantai dengan isinya yang tertumpah. Aku mendesis pelan dan mendekatinya. Kuambil kaleng itu dari lantai dan buru-buru mengambil sebuah lap dari dapur. Membersihkan lantai dari tumpahan bir, aku pun mulai mengomelinya.

"Lihat, kau itu sudah mengantuk. Pasti kau masih kena _jetlag_ kan?"

Dia diam saja. Aku kemudian berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci lap yang sudah basah oleh bir itu. Aku mengambil lap kering lain dan mulai mengelap lantai agar tidak lengket nantinya. Setelah selesai, aku mendongak untuk menatap matanya yang memang terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Cepatlah tidur. Kau ini seperti anak kecil yang susah sekali disuruh tidur siang. Lihat kantong matamu sudah menghitam seperti itu."

"Mataku memang seperti ini," komentarnya polos sambil menyentuh kantung matanya. Aku menggeram pelan dan meletakkan lap yang agak basah itu di atas meja dengan tenaga yang sedikit berlebihan. Aku berdiri dan menarik tangannya agar mengikutiku. Kubuka kamar yang dulu pernah ditinggali Profesor dan menariknya menuju tempat tidur. Kududukkan dia di ujung tempat tidur lalu kuambil sesetel piyama profesor dari lemari. Kuletakkan di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau ingin mandi, mandi saja dulu. Kau bisa pakai piyama profesor ini. Jika tidak ingin mandi, kau bisa langsung—jangan membantah!" Shiho sedikit meninggikan suaranya saat dia melihat gerak gerik Shuuichi yang seolah sedang ingin menjawabnya. Shuuichi terdiam dan berjalan menurut menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu dengan membawa setelan piyama profesor.

Shiho menghela napas berat dan berjalan keluar dari kamar profesor.

.

Kenapa aku jadi galak begitu kepadanya?

Aku menghela napas entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini dan menyenderkan kepalaku di bantalan kursi. Ya, aku tahu saat profesor masih hidup aku memang sangat cerewet padanya. Melarang makan inilah, melarang makan itulah, memarahinya seperti istrinya saja. Mungkin aku frustasi karena sudah lama tidak ada yang bisa kumarahi, jadi aku melampiaskan kebiasaanku pada Shuuichi yang kebetulan sedang disini?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku cepat. Tapi, kurasa aku terlalu galak padanya.

Kulihat jam yang ada di meja komputer. Pukul enam. Kuluruskan badanku kembali dan menambahkan beberapa hal pada pekerjaanku. Setelah mengecek ulang, kusimpan semuanya di dalam USB _drive_ dan kumatikan komputer peninggalan profesor itu. Aku memang memiliki laptop yang biasa kubawa dan kugunakan di kampus. Namun, saat di rumah, aku lebih senang menggunakan komputer milik profesor Agasa ini. Saat menggunakannya, aku merasa profesor ada disini memperhatikanku bekerja. Ah, dia masih disini pun aku tidak keberatan.

Oh ya, apa kabar orang itu? Mungkin aku akan memeriksanya sebentar hanya untuk melihat apakah dia sudah tertidur.

Kubuka pintu kamar profesor perlahan. Kulihat dia sedang tertidur dengan wajahnya menghadap langit-langit. Tapi ada satu hal janggal yang kutemukan darinya.

Topinya. Ya Tuhan, dia bahkan lupa melepas topi rajutannya.

Aku duduk di sisi tempat tidur profesor dan melepaskan topi itu perlahan, berusaha agar dia tidak terbangun. Kulihat ujung-ujung rambutnya yang ikal, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil. Kurapihkan helaian rambut itu agar tidak menutupi matanya. Tapi, percuma, rambutnya sudah terlalu panjang. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Saat aku tengah memainkan rambutnya seperti itu, matanya terbuka perlahan. Malu, kutarik tanganku.

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu?"

Dia menggosok matanya perlahan lalu mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hari apa ini?" tanyanya masih dengan suara mengantuk.

"Sabtu."

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam enam."

Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadapku lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

"Tidurlah lagi," ucapku dengan nada lembut yang sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak ingin mengeluarkannya.

"Semalam kau galak sekali," keluhnya datar.

"Kukira aku selalu galak?" tanyaku sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika rambut merahmu berubah menjadi putih dalam waktu dekat."

Aku memukul kepalanya pelan namun dia seperti tidak terganggu. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa saat namun kembali membukanya untuk melihatku dengan pandangan menyipit.

"Ada apa?"

Ia menunjuk pada dompetnya yang ia letakkan di bufet tempat tidur profesor. Dengan pandangan bingung, aku mengambil dompet itu dan memberikannya pada Shuuichi. Ia membuka dompetnya dan mengambil dua lembar kertas dari dalamnya. Sambil tersenyum tipis, ia memberikan satu lembar untukku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat hari ini?"

Aku mengambil kertas yang diberikannya, dan mengangkat kedua alisku saat menyadari apa yang diberikannya.

"Konser Tokyo Philharmonic? Malam ini!?" ucapku setengah tak percaya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin bisa jadi pelepas stressmu."

"Aku tidak stress," sanggahku cepat.

Shuuichi meletakkan telunjuknya di antara kedua alisku.

"Ini bukti kalau kau stress." Aku memandangnya kesal namun dia hanya tertawa ringan. "_So, are we going or not_? Aku tidak keberatan menonton konser mewah ini sendirian." Ia lalu mengambil tiket itu dari tanganku dan bersiap memasukkannya kembali ke dalam dompetnya."

Dengan cepat aku mengambil kembali tiket itu dari tangannya dan melemparkan senyuman yang serupa yang ia berikan padaku. "Oh, aku bukan wanita bodoh yang akan menyia-nyiakan tiket seharga hampir duapuluh ribu yen ini hanya karena kau yang memberikan, Tuan Agen FBI."

"_Deal, then_." Ia beranjak duduk dari posisi tidurnya dan meletakkan kembali dompetnya di atas bufet. "Kalau begitu, setelah sarapan kau akan menemaniku mencari pakaian yang pantas untuk kita pergi nanti malam. Kecuali jika kau tidak keberatan pergi dengan seorang pria yang mengenakan celana belel dan jaket kulit."

Aku mengulum senyum, memasang kembali topi rajut ke kepalanya lalu menariknya ke bawah hingga menutupi kedua matanya.

"Oh, baiklah."

.

Kami berdua tiba di Tokyo Opera City Concert Hall setengah jam sebelum konser dimulai. Setelah memakirkan mobil, Shuuichi menuntunku keluar menuju lobi.

"Mantelmu?" tanyanya sesaat setelah kami memasuki lobi. Aku mengangguk dan dengan segera dia membantuku melepas mantel hitamku dari belakang. Ia lalu menitipkan mantelku di meja penitipan barang dan berhenti tiba-tiba saat kembali berjalan menuju arahku.

Ia memandangiku yang tengah mengenakan gaun selutut berlengan panjang berlapis lace hitam dengan motif sulur dan tulip. Malam itu aku mengenakan gaun yang kupikir tidak terlalu berlebihan namun juga tidak terlalu sederhana untuk dipakai ke konser klasik seperti ini. Lagipula gaun ZARA ini adalah hadiah terakhir dari profesor Agasa yang belum pernah kukenakan sekalipun sejak ia membelikannya untukku. Selain itu, warna gaun ini senada dengan setelan jas hitam yang dibeli oleh Shuuichi tadi siang bersama denganku ...

Sebentar. Kenapa aku harus repot-repot memadankan bajuku dengan bajunya?

"Akai-san?" panggilku pelan karena kini dia benar-benar memandangku dengan pandangan datarnya yang sulit kupahami.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu mengenakan gaun seperti itu," jawabnya sambil memalingkan mukanya ke samping. Aku tersenyum pelan dan berjalan mendekatinya. Kugandeng sebelah tangannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang kubuat sebiasa mungkin. Aku senang malam ini aku mengenakan sepasang _heels_ berwarna _nude_ yang cukup tinggi sehingga aku tidak perlu susah-susah mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat pria jangkung di sampingku ini.

"Nah, karena malam ini tujuanmu adalah menghilangkan stressku, kuharap kau bisa menjadi pria baik sampai kita pulang nanti, Akai-san."

Shuuichi masih memandangku dengan pandangan datarnya lalu mulai berjalan menuju hall tempat konser akan dilaksanakan.

Hall itu terlihat begitu megah dengan penerangan yang membuatnya berwarna kemilau keemasan. Aku terpana melihat betapa luasnya hall konser itu. Pipa-pipa organ yang berdiri tegak di belakang panggung mengingatkanku pada sebuah kasus pemboman yang pernah terjadi hampir tujuh tahun yang lalu. Aku tertawa kecil mengingatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shuuichi yang menangkap suara tawaku. Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tak apa, aku hanya teringat sesuatu."

Kami berdua menuju bangku yang sudah dipesannya di tingkat satu bagian depan, tempat yang cukup strategis untuk mendengarkan suara musik yang dimainkan juga melihat para pemain konser secara langsung. Shuuichi mengambil tempat di sampingku setelah mempersilahkanku untuk duduk terlebih dahulu. Melihat betapa _gentleman_nya dia malam ini, membuatku menahan rasa geli.

Aku membuka _flyer_ berisi komposisi musik yang akan dimainkan hari ini dan bagian-bagiannya. Akan ada _break_ setelah komposisi pertama yang dilanjutkan dengan komposisi kedua. Konser malam ini akan berlangsung kurang lebih satu setengah jam. Ya, berarti kami akan tiba di rumah sebelum tengah malam untungnya.

"Chopin, ya?" ucapku saat membaca _flyer _tersebut. "Piano Concerto No. 1 in E minor. Dimainkan sebelum dia pergi dari Polandia, _ne_?" komentarku sambil melirik Shuuichi yang terlihat sama tertariknya dengan flyer itu.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu banyak tentang musik klasik. Aku hanya pernah mendengar dari Akemi kalau kau menyukainya. Jadi, aku mengajakmu kemari."

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Tidak kusangka seorang Akai Shuuichi yang dingin akan peduli dengan hal seperti musik macam apa yang menarik untukku.

"Kakak ya? Ya, kakak pernah sekali mengajakku untuk menonton konser di tengah pengawasan organisasi yang sangat ketat. Hanya di saat-saat seperti itulah aku bisa sedikit merasa menikmati hidupku," ucapku dengan senyuman yang kutahu akan terlihat sedikit menyedihkan. Tidak ingin tenggelam dalam suasana melankolis yang tanpa sengaja tercipta, aku mengembalikan perhatianku pada _flyer _di tanganku.

"Lalu ... Simfoni No. 1 Scriabin. Aku suka ini," ucapku sambil sedikit merapatkan tubuhku ke arahnya.

"Kau harus mendengarkannya baik-baik," jelasku dengan nada yang terdengar riang. "Disini akan ada dua solois vokal yang bernyanyi. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Aku menangkap senyuman tipis dari bibir tipisnya dan ketenangan dari mata hijaunya. Aku tidak sadar bahwa sosok pria di hadapanku ini memiliki pandangan yang begitu menenangkan. Rasanya seolah aku bisa terhisap kapan saja ke dalam pandangannya yang tajam. Tanpa sadar, aku menggerakkan tanganku dan menyentuh helaian rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi matanya dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinganya. Saat aku tersadar dan berniat untuk segera menarik tanganku, ia menggenggamnya. Tidak ingin kehilangan kendali, aku berusaha melemparkan komentar sarkastisku seperti biasa.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memotong rambutmu sebelum kau pulang besok."

Shuuichi tersenyum dan melepas tanganku. Ia bersandar dan berusaha membuat dirinya nyaman di bangku yang ia duduki. Tak lama, suara yang terdengar dari speaker mengumumkan bahwa konser akan segera dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**Author's note: **Fast update and just one chapter to go. Aku batal membuat cerita panjang dan akan menyelesaikannya di chapter depan. Jadi aku menghapus nama Shinichi dan Jodie dari daftar karakter kali ini. Memang tidak ingin kubuat panjang-panjang karena akan menambah daftar utangku. Karena kedua karakter ini adalah pasangan yang pertama kali kubuat fic nya aku masih sulit menangkap karakter mereka jika berhubungan satu sama sekali. Aku bahkan berkali-kali membuka komik dimana ada Shuuichi hanya untuk menangkap karakternya. Semoga tidak OOC ya. Beritahu aku jika terasa OOC, aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya di chapter depan. Dan sepertinya aku mulai tertarik dengan mereka berdua *tertawa nista. Mungkin aku akan membuat cerita tentang mereka lagi jika sempat. Terima kasiiih


End file.
